


Fabulously Lazy

by cathrheas



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cowgirl Position, F/M, Rough Sex, hilda delivers!, seteth hasn't been inside of a pussy for centuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas
Summary: "You’re not all that lazy nowadays. Just...luxurious. And, perhaps, from time to time, that is acceptable."(In which Seteth comes to admire Hilda for who she is.)
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril/Seteth
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78





	Fabulously Lazy

**Author's Note:**

> them supports kinda slap doe....

It was easier for Hilda to find time to see Seteth when he came with a gift. She wouldn’t ignore him completely if he approached her empty-handed, but her eyes would light up if she saw the outline of a little box in his pocket, or a pink gift bag hanging from his fingers. He had learned more about traditional feminine tastes over the years, after being with Flayn for so long. His wife was another story—she had liked all kinds of things, whether they were ladylike or not. Hilda and Flayn liked cutesy, adorable, almost childish things.

He didn’t blame her for being busy. After all, she was Claude’s right-hand man, helping with supply runs and war strategies. It wasn’t like when she was a student, when he had to  _ beg _ her to do work. Hilda was like an entirely different woman. Sure, she still whined, but the job got done.  _ War changes us all,  _ Seteth thought. He thought it fondly, but he felt strange, too, somehow. 

During the war, Flayn taught Seteth how to make jewelry. Little accessories, and things. He felt guilty, knowing that he was only going to use whatever she’d taught him to make gifts for the girl he’d been pining after, but Hilda liked handmade things, and he had forgotten how to say no to her. As soon as they reunited, he started to give her the more trendy things he’d made, the ones that his chunky fingers hadn’t ruined. Hilda never complained; their conversations were short, after all, since she was so busy, and she always kept them sweet.

“You’re bulky, but your hands...they’re pretty gentle,” she would say. “Not a bead out of place.”

Hilda wore the things he made her, too. Bracelets, earrings, necklaces. He’d catch a glimpse of her, following behind Claude or quickly snagging a pastry from the dining hall, and she’d be wearing his handiwork.

It was a month after they’d reunited and rebuilt the monastery, and he had crafted her a brilliant red ruby necklace. He’d taken notice of her new sense of fashion; compared to when she was a student, she was wearing more reds, more pinks. Seductive colors. He brought it to her room, far past sunset. He wondered if it was inappropriate to be there, but Hilda welcomed him in like nothing was wrong. Hilda loved the necklace, demanded he put it on her right away. The shirt she wore, it covered up her neck. Seteth was a little sad, knowing his knuckles wouldn’t brush against her bare skin as he put it on, but he did as he was told, keeping his lips sealed.

She held up a mirror, and he smiled down at her as she examined it. “It’s gorgeous! Seteth, really, you have a great sense of fashion.”

“Is that so? I’ve had Flayn tell me otherwise.”

“When it comes to your own wardrobe, yes, she might be right, but you dress  _ me _ pretty well,” Hilda said, setting the mirror down. 

He felt too large for her room, too awkward. He was rarely in the student dormitories, but then again, they weren’t for students anymore, were they? At least, not right then. The standard issue beds were still a little small for him, but—who said he was going to be in her bed? He was too easily distracted by her. “It isn’t hard to do. I’ve yet to find something you don’t look splendid in.”

“Such flattery,” she teased.

“Not at all.” Seteth sat on the bed next to her, folding his arms. She liked the gift. Really, Seteth was happier than she was. “You deserve to be flattered, if you truly think it is flattery. You’ve grown a lot over the years, and I’m proud.”

Hilda fingered the necklace, her thumb running over the ruby. It was such a pretty jewel. Seteth was concerned when he was making the necklace, worried about chipping it or scratching it, but Hilda didn’t seem to think anything was out of place. “You sound like a dad! I didn’t grow any more than I had to...but I guess I must be doing  _ something _ right, since you haven’t bugged me about being lazy since I got here.”

“Actually, I came to talk to you about that.”

“Oh. So, you  _ are _ going to bug me about being lazy. Actually, now that I think about it, it’s getting kind of late, so maybe you should get going—”

“No, I’m not complaining at all. I was thinking about that collection of stories we started working on, before the war. I know it’s hard to keep up with it now, but...I know you’re not lazy, Hilda,” Seteth said. “You put work into things you find important. And the stories we made, and winning this war—surviving—that’s important to you. But...I’d never try to change who you are at your core.”

“Sure didn’t sound like it...”

Seteth sighed. He was going to have to be more upfront than he had wanted to be. “I only wanted you to be careful because I care about you, Hilda. I wanted you to learn all you needed to learn as a student so that you could grow up to be a successful woman—and you did.”

Hilda scoffed. “Alright, now I know you’re flattering me. Seteth, I know I may be working a little harder for the war effort, but I’m still a pretty lazy person, I can admit that.”

“You’re not all that lazy nowadays. Just...luxurious. And, perhaps, from time to time, that is acceptable. That’s why I give you jewelry and trinkets and things. As sort of a reward, I suppose, for being so diligent as of late. It might be strange, but...it was refreshing. To see someone so young, so happy, unworried about what life may bring. I know I scolded you before, but it brought me joy to see you like that. You were carefree, always excited about everything. And I don’t want the war to change who you are. You’re a good woman, Hilda. And I—I’m glad we can see each other again.”

It was only then that Hilda started to get flustered, clutching the ruby at her neck as a distraction. Seteth hadn’t realized until halfway through his rant that it was starting to sound more like a confession than just a few gentle words of encouragement. He knew that he had feelings for Hilda, but he was never sure what to do with them. He just wanted her to be happy. “Hey, um, Seteth?”

“Yes, Hilda?”

_ Get out of my room, this is weird.  _ Or maybe,  _ I don’t like you like that, sorry. _ Seteth hadn’t been in the dating game in a while. He felt like a teenager, waiting for Hilda to respond to his watered-down love confession. Maybe she’d overlook it, pretend his voice wasn’t laced with desire.

“I’m glad we can see each other again, too.”

“Right. Yes.” Hilda seemed to be contemplating something, and Seteth didn’t want to stick around to see what conclusion she came to. “Well, I...hope you enjoy the necklace. And keep working hard, but—”

“Wait.” Hilda took hold of his cheeks, and there was a brief moment before she kissed him where he was looking right into her eyes. There was a daring look in her eyes, and not a hint of nerves to be found. There was something in her expression that said,  _ I’m about to throw caution to the wind. _

And she did, pulling Seteth into a kiss. He was out of practice, he knew it. Still, he wasn’t passive, venturing to lay a hand on her bare shoulder to bring her closer. Meanwhile, she was exploring his chest with her fingers, gently pushing back, as if to feel how hard his body was. Seteth felt as if he was more pliant, under Hilda’s touch, softer. Like she’d turned him into fluff.

When they pulled away, she smiled, as if she’d regained her confidence from that one kiss. “You’re not done spoiling me yet, Seteth,” she said. “Don’t go yet. Okay?”

“Hilda...”

“C’mon. Just stay.”

“And to think, just a few minutes ago, you were trying to shoo me out,” Seteth responded, shaking his head.

“That was before I knew what you came for.”

Seteth hadn’t come with the purest of intentions, sure, but he still felt the need to defend himself. “L-let me make this clear, Hilda. Truly, I only wanted to give you the necklace.”

“And the necklace wasn’t an attempt to win me over?”

Hilda had started to work at the upper buttons of his tunic. It was hard to argue with her when she was doing that. “No. Just like the other things I made you, they were to show my appreciation for your hard work.”

“Really? That’s a shame,” Hilda sighed. “I was wondering if you’ve wanted this as long as I have. Looking back, I...I’ve wanted you since I was a student here. Really, they were just silly fantasies at the most, but I figured now’s as good a time as any to tell you.”

Seteth chuckled to himself a bit. “Is that so? I’d heard rumors about girls around the monastery being fond of me—often more than what one would consider appropriate—but I never thought it would be true.”

“Well, it was true, and I was your biggest fan! But that was when I was just a girl. It’s a little different now,” Hilda said. “You said it yourself. I’m a woman, now, aren’t I?”

“Y-yes,” Seteth breathed. She was finished with his buttons by then. His belt was holding the lower half of his tunic in place, but she was happy to yank the upper half down, exposing his chest and his arms. 

“You know what to do with a woman like me, don’t you?” That, he wouldn’t respond to. It was more of a rhetorical question, anyway. Hilda knew he was an older man—although she certainly didn’t know just  _ how _ old—and she knew he was experienced. He pushed her onto her back, and came to the realization that the bed  _ definitely _ wouldn’t fit the two of them, but she seemed impatient, so he didn’t ask for them to move. He reached for her shoulders, planning to do away with the skimpy top she had on, but she stopped him. “Let me deal with this. Get that stupid tunic off.”

“‘Stupid’...? It is a very practical article of clothing, actually—”

“Seteth. Off.”

Hilda was already in the process of undressing herself. Seteth was glad that she had done it, actually; she had knots of lace and clasps and buttons in places he hadn’t expected. It was easy for him to get undressed—he only had to take the belt off of his tunic, then take his boots and pants off. When he was finished, he watched her, mesmerized by the rosy pink garments she had tossed to the floor. Even her lingerie was a deep burgundy—you couldn’t even call it pink anymore.

That, Seteth wanted to remove himself. It was hard not to get distracted when she was already touching him, one hand on his chest and the other on his erection, but he kept his focus. The bra came off, and then the panties, which he found to be ruined with her slick.

He found it charming, how Hilda didn’t bother removing the necklace.

Seteth leaned over her, scooped her up, and sat her in his lap. He was much taller than her. It was intoxicating, how she looked up at him. “You want to do it like this, huh? You seem like the kind of man who likes his women on their back.”

“Is that what you’d prefer? I wouldn’t want to disappoint you if that’s what you’ve been fantasizing about all these years.”

“Alright, don’t make fun of me!”

“I’m not,” Seteth insisted. “You told me you wanted to be spoiled. I’ll do everything just as you want it.”

Hilda seemed suddenly flustered. It was nice to see her show some humility, for a change. “This is fine. Besides, it helps me feel you a little deeper.”

It was Seteth’s turn to be embarrassed. He hadn’t heard someone say things like that for years. Really, it was weird to even have someone speak about his genitals so directly. He decided to hide himself in the crook of her neck, whispering into her skin, “Are you ready?”

“Born ready,” Hilda said. “And don’t bother being too gentle, alright?”

He pulled her into an embrace, wondering if she found that too romantic. She’d never made it clear whether or not what they were doing was purely physical to her or not, and he was too engrossed in her to ask. But Seteth was acutely aware of his feelings for her, and he  _ did _ want to be tender with her, but he also couldn’t deny her what she was asking for.

Besides, there were human parts to him, too. Lustful parts.

Only when Seteth entered her was he gentle. He gave her a moment to adjust around him watching her hold onto his shoulders for dear life. But once Hilda settled in his lap, her breath evening out, Seteth couldn’t hold back anymore. He cupped her butt cheeks, lifting her up and forward until her breasts were pressed against his chest. As if she knew what was coming next, she held him tighter.

Seteth started slow, but rough, pushing her into him with every thrust. Hilda was a more silent lover, thankfully. The other Golden Deer were certainly sleeping in the nearby rooms, and he couldn’t have them being heard. Really, it was him who was having troubles with volume. Hilda’s walls were gripping him like a vice. It was pathetic, how strongly he reacted to her, but it had been quite a while since he’d felt that way, and he couldn’t even lie to himself about how long he’d wanted Hilda.

Fortunately, he still knew his way around a woman’s body. Of course, everyone was different, but he had a good read on Hilda, knew what she wanted. She wanted to be pampered, taken care of. Well, Seteth could accomplish that. He’d make it so she couldn’t even think. 

He leaned back against the wall her bed was situated against. That way, it was easier for him to use his upper body strength to lift and hold her in place, hitting what he hoped was her sweet spot. He seemed to be right; Hilda was starting to pant rapidly near his ear, she was getting wetter around him.

“Seteth!” It was a desperate cross between a moan and a plea. Seteth was too soft for her, he knew it. He hadn’t lost himself that easily in so long, but Hilda made it too easy. The quiet sounds she made for him spurred him on, but he was chasing down his own pleasure. He had to shut his eyes; if she pulled back far enough for him to see her face, he would have surely lost himself.

Hilda kissed his jawline, his cheeks. He had a feeling she was going for his ears next, but he couldn’t let her see their pointed tips—not yet. Instead, he grabbed at her hair, a bit more forceful than he had originally intended, and guided her to his lips. As further distraction, he fucked her faster, coaxed more of those sweet sounds out of her mouth and into his.

With his ears forgotten, he was ready to truly consume her, to relish every feeling she gave him. She was soft everywhere their bodies touched, but he couldn’t help being hyper-aware of her breasts, the ones he’d been so ashamed about longing for. Seteth hoped their first time wouldn’t be their last; there were still so many parts of her that he had yet to touch, yet to taste, but it was still too much for them to do in one night. He didn’t want to do much right then besides be inside of her, feel her around him.

And she was perfect. The velvety ridges of her walls, the intense tightening of her legs and her cunt every time he went in deep...there were too many sensations for him to register at once, but he knew that he had to keep going until he had fully satisfied her.

“Kiss me again,” she said.

_ Too lazy to do it herself, _ Seteth thought, fondly. He had agreed to pamper her, though, so he did just that. He grabbed her by the hair again. The first time he had done it, she’d jerked in his grasp, and it seemed to be out of pleasure. Just as rough as the first time, he pulled her forward, catching her lips between his. 

They pulled away, and she issued another command, sounding just a tad bit more unstable. “My clit, touch my clit, please.”

Seteth moved the hand that was still cradling her ass, instead wrapping it around her midriff and pulling her to him. Even with just that one arm, he was capable of angling her how he wanted her, and Hilda stayed put. When he sought out her clit, though, she started to wriggle in his grasp. She couldn’t help it, he supposed. Seteth wondered how long it had been for her. Certainly not as long as it had been for him, but she seemed to be fixed on him, hungry for him.

Seteth liked the feeling.

Hilda had rested her entire weight on him, content to stay cuddled in his arms as he fucked her senseless. Again, he kissed her, that time without a command. Seteth just  _ wanted _ her, more than he ever imagined wanting anyone in years.

“Seteth, don’t stop,” she said. Her tone sounded like a warning—somewhat threatening, really. “Do you hear me? D-don’t stop.”

“I won’t. I’m right here.”

“Goddess, I—fuck. Sorry.”

Seteth laughed, a bit wry in his tone. “No need to apologize.”  _ You don’t really know what you’re apologizing for, do you? _

“You’re good. So good,” she said, her voice shaky. “Seteth!”

It got harder to move, she was getting tighter and tighter around him. She told him not to stop, but really, he found himself unable to stop. Hilda climaxing atop him,  _ begging _ for him, did nothing to quell the heat that was building in his loins. He only went faster, got more insistent with the buck of his hips, trying to finish himself off. Hilda was nearly limp in his arms, but he still felt her stuttery breaths against his cheek.

The build-up that had been working away at him for so,  _ so _ long was starting to fall apart. There wasn’t a single part of him that wanted to hold back; he wanted to be like Hilda, for once, to be so carefree and to only focus on the parts of life that made him feel good. He wanted to focus on her. 

In what he thought might have been too much of a romantic gesture, Seteth cradled the back of her head and held her to him as he came, trying not to call out her name with every rope of cum that he released inside of her. It felt good, to finish somewhere other than a discarded handkerchief or his bare hand. She was still tight, still hot, still begging for him. When he finally loosened his grip on her, she went fully slack, slumped over his shoulder like she couldn’t hold herself up any longer.

Seteth was surprised how much pleasure he got just from sitting there, with Hilda leaning on him. How long had it been since he’d been so close, so intimate with someone else? Sure, Flayn liked to cuddle up against him from time to time, but that was so different. Hilda  _ wanted _ him, wanted to be as close as she could get. Every time he moved even a little bit, Hilda would tighten up a little, like she didn’t want him to let her go.

“Thank you, Hilda,” he said. “That was beautiful.”

‘Beautiful’, huh?” Hilda finally sat up straight, smiling up at Seteth happily. “You’re quite the romantic. Never thought I’d hear the terror of Garreg Mach sounding like such a softie.”

People called him that, “the terror of Garreg Mach”? Or was it just Hilda? Maybe just her. “Perhaps only for you. And only when I see you behaving yourself.”

He expected her to take a jab back, or tease him about being so stern, but instead, she said, “Are you going to stay here tonight?”

And, Goddess, how he wanted to. But he couldn’t be seen walking out of Hilda’s room early in the morning. If he left right then, nobody would see him. But she seemed torn up about it, and...well, he  _ had _ told her that he would spoil her. The least he could do was be honest. “I fear being seen. Our private relations are nobody’s business. I’ll stay until you fall asleep. Is that a fair compromise?” Hilda merely pouted in response. He had to offer something else. “If you were to...come to my room, that would be different. I have a lot more peace and isolation there. Not tonight, of course, but for future plans—”

“Alright! Done deal. Only because I want to see what your room looks like,” Hilda said. “Come on, then. Cuddle me to sleep.”

That was surprisingly easy, although he didn’t know what she wanted to see in his room. He picked her up before laying on his back, draping her across his chest. She didn’t move an inch from where he placed her. “My room is rather plain. I don’t want to disappoint you.”

“Plain is just another way of saying it suits you. So, I wanna see it. Don’t stiff me, alright?”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” he said. Seteth stroked her hair, wondering if it comforted her. Hilda did relax into him, slipping her hair ties off and tossing them atop the rest of their discarded clothes. He felt the urge to go and pick them all up, fold them neatly. Perhaps he’d do it silently before he slipped out.  _ Ah...I’m already mothering her. I can’t help myself. That’s love, I suppose. But, I mustn’t clean too much, or else she’ll just revert back to being lazy. _

Well, her being lazy wasn’t so bad. It had gotten him some nice things, thus far. The terrified look on her face whenever he approached her before the war, and the right to reward her when she did well were some nice advantages.

_ Stay lazy, Hilda. This fastidious squirrel will always be here to look after you. _


End file.
